1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a clutch mechanism for use with a linear drive device, a linear drive device including such a clutch mechanism, and a surgical tool holding mechanism including such a linear drive device. Specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a surgical tool holding mechanism including a linear drive device and clutch mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Linear drive devices are known for use in various applications. Generally, these devices comprise a motor coupled to a threaded shaft and a carrier mounted on the threaded shaft. The carrier has an element which engages the thread of the shaft and the carrier is prevented from rotation about the shaft such that when the motor drives rotation of the shaft, the carrier is driven along a length of the shaft in a linear movement. Reversing the rotation of the shaft causes a reversal in the direction of the linear movement of the carrier along the shaft. Thus, a motor can be used to impart linear motion to a carrier.
An example of an application for such linear drive device is in the operation of a surgical robot or other surgical tool holding mechanism to drive a zoom motion of an endoscope mounted on the carrier of the device—in other words, to move an endoscope or endoscopic instrument into and out of a surgical site.
Linear drive devices used in applications such as surgical robotics (and the like) are often configured to drive the carrier at a low speed—for example, for safety reasons. If a large movement is required, then it is convenient for faster movement of the carrier to be permitted. This may be achieved by providing an actuator coupled to the element of the carrier. The actuator, when activated, causes the element to disengage the thread of the threaded shaft of the linear drive device. The carrier is, therefore, free to be manually moved along the length of the threaded shaft without requiring rotation of the shaft itself. When the carrier has been moved to the desired location along the length of the shaft, the actuator is deactivated to cause the element to re-engage the thread of the shaft. Movement of the carrier can then be driven in the normal manner.
A problem associated with disengaging the element entirely from the threaded shaft is that the element is either fully engaged or disengaged. As such, when the element is initially disengaged, the weight of the carrier may cause an inadvertent movement of the carrier as the weight of the carrier and any instruments attached to it are suddenly no longer supported by the tool holding mechanism and, for example, may be heavier than the user anticipated. In addition, movement to the carrier with the element disengaged increases the risk of other erroneous movements of the carrier. In surgical applications, erroneous movements of the carrier can be a serious safety concern (potentially causing injury to a patient or the surgeon).
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to seek to ameliorate the problems associated with the prior art.